Dime
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Roy analiza la situacion de Riza en relacion suya, a lo largo del manga hasta la platica con de este con Bradley. Acaso, alguna vez ha sentido por el la dulce sensacion del amor? Songfic de la cancion Dime de Gondwana.


Una ves mas aki me tienen con mas fics, la verdad aun no queria publicar este, puesto que viene acompañado de un video, pero aun no lo termino y no me pude resistir jejejeje.

****Antes que nada, puedo decir que tengo que darle honor a quien honor merece y **FMA** y el **Royai** no me pertenencen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa Sensei, y si asi fuera, fma se trataria de roy y riza, habria mas sangre, mas de todo, mas homunculos y Ed seria mas alto. (desapareceria a al, muajaja)

ok, no molesto mas y aka las advertencias.... contiene spilers de el capitulo donde el furer habla con roy, (no se exactamente en no...)

Ademas de que es un songfic, la cancion se llama **Dime** y es interpretada por el grupo **Gondwana.**

_**Dime **_

Ha llegado un momento que nunca considere podría llegar. Estoy frente a la máxima autoridad del país, y no precisamente por algún reconocimiento que me quisiese dar, sino que, ahora, ha descubierto mi punto débil.

Pese a que este era más complejo y divertido desde su punto de vista, que el otro, he decidido que no debe afectarme, por lo menos en apariencia, tendré que alejarme por más que me duela, espero que ella también piense lo mismo, o ¿no? ¿Seré acaso también yo su debilidad? o ¿simplemente su superior?

_**Dime que no es así, seguro yo te buscare a ti amor lo se.**_

Ha comenzado nuestra batalla. No, la mía comenzó hace algún tiempo, desde ese tiempo en que no sabía que terminaría enamorado de ti. Ahora, en mis ojos se ve reflejada tu imagen, yéndose de mí.

Se que es por que las ordenes así han sido, que tu te quedes a su lado para poder tenerme controlado.

Debo aceptar eso para que te mantengas a salvo.

_**Dime si alguna vez, sembraste la dulce sensación de amor en mí.**_

Si, se que haz hecho de mi guardaespaldas por mucho tiempo, que eres capas de matar y morir por mi cuando fuera necesario para lograr nuestro objetivo, pero…. alguna ves has sentido algo mas por mi, acaso _¿la dulce sensación del amor?_

Aun recuerdo cuando comenzamos nuestra travesía, cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, aun si fue en una desafortunado evento, no lo cambiaria, pues al momento en que yo era libre de la influencia de tu padre, fue en el momento en que me encadene a ti, no por que al perderlo, te quedaras huérfana y él me hiciese prometerle que cuidaría de ti, sino que fue cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí.

_**Todo fue quedando solo, se apago la luz en tu interior, y se que si, que fue dolor.**_

Después de esa visita, después de que con el dolor de tu ser me mostraste un capitulo difícil de tu vida, esperabas que todo mejorara para todos, pero te diste cuenta que no todo era así, entraste a la milicia creyendo en mis palabras, pero te topaste con una triste realidad que nunca consideraste.

Tener que usar un arma no era algo que desearas, hasta que viste la matanza y la soledad del campo de batalla, **tenias que sobrevivir**.

_**Perdona mi visión de esto, tan distinta ahora para ti..¨**_

Al principio era más difícil, pero ahora, es tu estilo de vida.

_**"Las armas son buenas, a diferencia de una espada o un cuchillo, no te dejan la sensación de que alguien murió en tus manos".**_

Lamento pensar que te engañas a ti misma, pero esto ahora no resulta tan terrible para ti, no es que te hayas acostumbrado, ni que te hayas desensibilizado, sino que te has convencido de la idea de que es por algo mejor, para que alguien mas no tenga que pasar por lo que tu. Eso me gusta de ti, pero..

_**Y cada vez que fue así, perdimos algo bueno entre tú y yo.**_

_**Y cada vez que fue si, perdimos algo bueno entre tú y yo.**_

Todo lo que hacemos nos distancia más de otros objetivos, como encontrar la felicidad al lado de alguien quien nos ame. Si, yo te amo, pero esa otra convicción nos ha separado, podríamos dejarlo todo, pero seria cavar nuestra tumba, sabemos que hemos descubierto algo turbio, y que podemos morir por eso. Ahora esto esta mas presente, somos observados y yo ya no se como hacer para acercarte a mi lado, en esta situación seria un suicidio revelarte que te amo, puesto que nos tienen vigilados.

Aun así, me gustaría saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos, pero a causa de esto no puedo hacer nada para conquistarte.

_**y estoy seguro que ..**_

_**Dime que no es así, seguro yo te buscare a ti amor lo se.**_

_**Dime si alguna vez, sembraste la dulce sensación de amor en mí.**_

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza, no es posible que algo que parece tan sencillo y natural no pueda realizarse conmigo, quisiera estrecharte en mis brazos y que tu me respondas, pero ahora te han alejado de mi, un ser que no es humano, un ser despiadado que me ha atado de manos, me ha puesto entre dos espadas, renunciar a ella por una nación que espero y tenga un mejor futuro, puesto que si todo esto resulta como lo planeado estaré contigo y sabre si sientes lo mismo, si he tenido en algún momento algo de tu amor.

Por favor, espero que así sea.

_**Estar al lado tuyo me ha sanado el corazón. **_

Desde que te conozco, sentí algo especial por ti, nunca se noto tanto puesto la situación, un chico de 17 años no podía enamorarse de una niña de 13, simplemente no era correcto, pero ese cariño inocente, a varios años de haber roto la barrera de la edad, se ha vuelto una pasión incontrolable, un amor tan grande que nada lo podría disolver, incluso el que tu no me ames.

Tiempo después te reencontré en la milicia, en esas batallas crueles y sangrientas, tu presencia fue más que reconfortante en mi vida, me demostraste que aun existía la esperanza, aliviaste mi corazón con tu dolor, ya que me di cuenta que no solo yo sufría, sino que alguien tan lindo y frágil, podía entender que esto era necesario.

Si tu no te quejabas, ¿Cómo hacerlo yo? no podría. A pesar de esto tu inocencia aun seguía intacta, aun si tuviste que matar, fue por supervivencia, yo elegí este camino, seria cobarde echarse atrás.

_**Atrás quedo el orgullo, en verdad buscamos solución para los dos. **_

De esto han pasado años, pero aun quedan cicatrices, no simplemente las superficiales, como esa que yo te cause, a pesar de haber sido a petición tuya, sino las del alma.

Aun sentimos que podemos hacer algo por nuestra nación, por nuestro hermoso futuro, aun si nos olvidamos de nuestro porvenir, del hecho de que fuimos asesinos y en donde un sobreviviente de guerra es un héroe, en una nación como la que queremos consolidar, el héroe se convierte en asesino, aun así, buscamos enmendar nuestros errores.

_**y cada ves que miro en ti encuentro mas alivio que dolor **_

_**y cada ves que miro en ti encuentro mas alivio que dolor **_

A pesar de todo lo que has vivido, de todas las tristezas y sinsabores, a pesar de esas cicatrices, del cuello de esa camisa negra que no puedes dejar, puesto la marca de la alquimia que hay en ti, ese peso en tu espalda que te tiene atada a mi, que me convirtió en el alquimista de la llama, a pesar de eso, puedes preocuparte por mi.

Puedes regañarme y recordarme de vez en cuando que no muera.

No obstante, resulta increíble que aun así puedas tener una sonrisa en tu rostro, que puedas decirme que aun estoy en tu límite de tolerancia, que quieras seguir a mi lado, no importando que no haya regreso….

¿Como dudarlo? Efectivamente debes amarme……

**

* * *

**


End file.
